A Drop Of Tenderness
by MairuLovesChocolatos
Summary: Saat Mello berpikir tak akan ada orang yang menyelamatkannya dari ledakan itu, seseorang muncul dan menolongnya. Seseorang yang pernah ia tinggalkan di panti asuhan lima tahun yang lalu. MxM. one-shoot. semi-canon  ? . Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba **and** Takeshi Obata**

**Warning : **semi-canon [?]**, **a bit of OOC, EYD yang [selalu] kacau balau, najis tralala, dan _bla-bla-bla._

_.  
_

* * *

'_And I'm thinking I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_…'

(Boys Like Girls – Two Is Better Than One)

* * *

A Drop Of Tenderness

* * *

"Mihael Keehl… namanya Mihael Keehl," ujar seorang polisi berpakaian anti peluru itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

Pemuda berambut itu membelalakan matanya, 'Tunggu! Darimana dia tahu? Jangan-jangan Syndar...'

"Menyerahlah, Mello! Kau takkan selamat kali ini," kata polisi itu lagi. Dia memang tua, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan keberaniannya. Polisi itu memegang sebuah buku bersampul hitam, _Death Note._

Pemuda bernama Mello itu menatap pria yang ada di depannya ini. Tangan Mello masih memegang detonator bom yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau takkan berani. Aku akan mengaktifkan detonator bom ini dan kita semua akan mati," Mello tersenyum remeh. Dia berusaha untuk melemahkan lawannya dengan ancamannya.

"Silahkan saja! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan nyawaku," kata polisi itu. Dia sudah bersiap dengan buku hitam itu, dia akan menulis nama asli Mello.

Mello tidak percaya bahwa orang tua yang ada di depannya ini akan berkata seperti itu. Sekarang, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari sini. Dia tidak mau ditangkap. _Mello lebih baik mati daripada ditangkap polisi-polisi ini._

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia manfaatkan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, ruangan monitor ini sekarang tidak lebih seperti kamar mayat yang ada di rumah sakit. Semua anak buahnya tewas. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak di belakang polisi itu. Dia...

"Hose! Tembak dia!" perintah Mello.

Anak buahnya yang bernama Hose tadi langsung menembaki Souchirou Yagami –_polisi itu-_ dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi. Anggota polisi lain yang berada di luar ruangan monitor itu tidak diam saja, mereka mendobrak paksa pintu ruangan itu sampai akhirnya benar-benar terbuka.

"Hose! Cepat ambil buku itu!" Mello lagi-lagi memerintah.

"Tidak bisa! Dia tidak mau melepaskan buku ini," ujar anak buahnya itu. Tangannya masih berusaha keras mengambil buku itu.

Mello langsung mengambil topeng yang tergeletak di ruangan itu. Bagaimanapun wajahnya tidak boleh terlihat di tempat ini.

Polisi yang ada di luar ruangan monitor langsung menyerbu tempat itu. Beberapa polisi terlihat menyelamatkan orang yang tertembak tadi, meskipun kemungkinannya kecil orang itu bisa selamat dari tembakan bertubi-tubi seperti tadi.

Dua orang lainnya mengejar Mello dan anak buahnya. Mello berhasil menghindar dari serangan polisi-polisi itu. Tak lama kemudian, Mello terdesak. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu supaya polisi-polisi ini tak lagi mengejarnya. Mello melirik detonator bom yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku harus melakukan ini," katanya. Dia mengarahkan detonator bom itu ke samping kiri badannya dan...

'_kabooommmm!'_

* * *

"ARRGGGGGHHH!" teriakan membahana terdengar dari sebuah apartemen kecil di kota New York.

Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Rambut _blonde_-nya basah karena keringat, nafasnya tidak teratur dan berat, wajahnya juga pucat pasi, dan terlebih lagi wajah sebelah kirinya dibalut perban. Jelas sekali, pemuda itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Mello –_pemuda itu_- mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu tadi. Dia terbangun karena mimpi, sebuah mimpi buruk.

'Sial! Ledakan itu...' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ledakan lima hari lalu itu mungkin tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Baru kali itu, Mello melakukan hal nekat yang membahayakan dirinya. Hidupnya memang penuh dengan hal yang berbahaya dan esktrim, tapi tak seperti ini sebelumnya. Mello nyaris mati karena peristiwa itu. Mello berpikir, lebih baik mati daripada ditangkap. Semua ini dilakukannya demi penyelidikannya terhadap Kira, _pembunuh berantai itu_.

"Awww..." Mello memegang wajah sebelah kirinya yang terbalut perban. Wajah sebelah kirinya terasa sakit dan panas.

Mello melihat tangannya yang terbalut perban itu. Tak hanya tangan, hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus dengan kain putih itu. Mello bisa melihat seberkas darah yang merembes ke luar.  
'Ini pasti karena ledakan itu,' batinnya.

_Well__, _balutan perban itu memang tidak rapi, terlihat sekali kalau yang melakukannya adalah seorang amatiran, _bukan_ dokter.

Mello mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Tempat ini pasti bukan markasnya, lagipula markasnya sudah hancur karena ledakan itu. Mello tidak bisa melihat ruangan ini dengan jelas, ruangan ini gelap dan hanya seberkas cahaya yang masuk dari ventelasi udara. Ruangan itu benar-benar tertutup, tirai jendala itu juga tidak terbuka, pintu kamar ini juga kelihatannya dikunci.

Mello mulai bertanya-tanya, "Di mana aku?"

Dia sempat berharap, ada salah seorang anak buahnya yang selamat dari ledakan itu.

Mello menggerakkan anggota badannya yang masih rada kaku itu, bagaimanapun, dia harus bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Mello menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur itu. Hal yang pertama kali harus dilakukannya adalah mencari tombol lampu, dia tak bisa berjalan dengan baik di ruangan yang agak gelap. Tangannya meraba-raba meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang itu, dia berharap, bisa menemukan lampu tidur di situ. Tak lama kemudian, Mello menemukannya. Dia langsung menekan tombol lampu tidur itu. Ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap menjadi sedikit terang dengan bantuan cahaya dari benda tersebut.

Mello tertegun. Ruangan itu memang terlihat seperti kamar apartemen biasa, tapi benda-benda yang ada di dalamnya membuat Mello ragu kalau kamar ini adalah kamar apartemen biasa. Mello melihat banyak obat-obatan. Bukan! Bukan obat-obatan terlarang, melainkan obat-obatan yang biasa ada di rumah sakit. Tempat ini terlihat seperti tempat praktik seorang dokter. Mello juga mendapatkan banyak perban yang digulung tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dan baju Mello... baju itu tergantung dengan rapi di dekat lemari.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menghiraukan keadaan kamar yang menurutnya berantakan itu. Mello bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar di ruangan itu. Dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, kaki kirinya masih sakit dan tak bisa digerakkan dengan leluasa. Mello berjalan dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegangi wajahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya dipakai untuk memegang tembok. Dia butuh pegangan untuk berjalan dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

* * *

Mello butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk sampai di pintu itu. Mello melihat kunci yang tergantung disitu, dia memutarnya kemudian membukanya. Mello bersikap waspada. Dia takut ada yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba nanti. Mello menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari pemilik tempat ini. Pemilik itu kelihatannya meninggalkan tempat ini dengan terburu-buru, terbukti dari beberapa barang elektronik yang masih menyala. Ruangan –_yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu-_ ini tak ada bedanya dengan kamar yang ditempati Mello tadi, berantakan. Puntung-puntung rokok dimana-mana, baju-baju kotor yang berserakan, dan berbagai bungkus _snack_ dan botol bir tidak dibuang di tempat sampah oleh pemiliknya.

Mello berjengit melihat keadaan apartemen ini yang jauh dari kata bersih. Markasnya yang berpenghuni lebih dari tiga puluh orang saja masih terlihat bersih.

'Apa ini tempat para mantan narapidana?' tanya Mello dalam hati.

Mello mulai berjalan lagi, tangannya masih tetap memegang tembok terdekat. Mello -_yang memang tak mengetahui denah ruangan itu_- akhirnya sampai di dapur. Well... dapur kelihatannya adalah tempat yang agak bersih sejauh ini. Mello melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari es yang ada di pojok dapur. Tenggorokan Mello kering dan dia harus meminum sesuatu. Dia membuka lemari es itu, melihatnya sebentar, kemudian menutupnya kembali.  
"Orang ini pasti punya gaya hidup yang tak sehat," kata Mello saat melihat banyak makanan tak sehat yang ada di sana.

Mello berjalan menjauhi lemari es laknat itu. Dia harus menemukan penolongnya, berterima kasih, dan langsung pergi dari tempat ini. Pemuda itu harus melanjutkan penyelidikannya tentang Kira dan... mengalahkan Near_, rival abadinya_.

Mello berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya tadi, kakinya sakit dan tidak bisa diajak berkopromi sekarang. Jadi, dia harus istirahat supaya dia bisa bergerak dengan aktif lagi. Saat Mello sampai di ruang tamu itu, Mello melihat pintu utama apartemen sedikit terbuka.

* * *

Mello mulai menyalakan alarm waspada di otaknya. Bisa saja orang yang sebentar lagi muncul di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Mello memasang tampang seriusnya miliknya, badannya juga sudah dalam posisi 'kuda-kuda' dari tadi, meskipun posisi itu bagus seperti biasa. Intinya, Mello sudah bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya.

Pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar dan seseorang masuk. Dia membawa tiga kantung plastik dengan berbagai ukuran. Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan belanjaannya di lantai dan melepas sepatu bots yang dipakainya. Pemuda ini kelihatannya tidak menyadari ada orang yang melihatnya sedari tadi karena posisinya yang membelakangi Mello.

Mello merasa pernah melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Rambut merah dan baju _stripes_ merah-hitam itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah ia tinggalkan di panti asuhan dulu.

"Hei, Mels! Kau sudah sadar ya?" pemuda itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan menyapanya.

Mello lagi-lagi tertegun, pemuda berambut merah dengan _goggle_ yang selalu bertengger di matanya dan penampilannya yang seperti karakter game itu...

'_Dia..._'

"Matt?" teriak Mello.  
"Iya, Mels! Ini aku. Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa padaku?" tanya Matt dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Matt meletakkan bawaanya di meja ruang tamu kemudian duduk di sofa di ruangan itu. Mello masih tak percaya orang ini ada di depannya sekarang, terlebih lagi dengan penampilannya sekarang. Baiklah! Matt selalu memakai kaus _stripes _merah-hitam dan _goggle_ berlensa jingga, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Matt kelihatan lebih besar dari yang dulu. Makhluk hidup memang tumbuh dan berkembang, Mello tahu itu, tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Matt terlihat lebih...

"Mello! Kenapa bengong begitu? Duduklah disini!" Matt menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ada di sebelahnya, bermaksud menyuruh Mello duduk.

Mello melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa yang diduduki Matt. Dia mau menanyakan banyak hal pada Matt, _penolongnya._

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, Matt?" Mello akhirnya duduk di sofa itu. Jaraknya agak jauh dari Matt.

Matt menyalakan rokoknya _–seperti biasa _dan menjawab pertanyaan Mello, "Ini New York, semua orang punya banyak alasan untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Mello menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tatapan tajam, berusaha mengintimadasi... mungkin.

"Aku ke sini untuk mencarimu, Mello," kata Matt lagi.  
"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Mello. Dia terlihat seperti menginterogasi seorang penjahat.  
"Aku dengar Near ada di New York untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus besar. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk ke sini."

Mello diam, '_Ternyata dia masih ingat kalau aku dan Near selalu bersaing_.'

"Oh, ya! Aku membelikan banyak cokelat untukmu," Matt mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantong plastik yang dibawanya tadi.

"Aku pikir kau akan segera sadar, jadi aku buru-buru membeli semua ini di supermarket," katanya lagi.

Mello melihat semua cokelat yang bertebaran di meja ruang tamu. Semua cokelat itu adalah cokelat kesukaannya. Setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu, Matt terlihat sama seperti dulu, _selalu mengerti apa yang Mello suka._

"Aku tinggal dulu ya? Aku mau membersihkan kamar mandi," kata Matt sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Mello dengan banyak cokelat di ruang tamu.

* * *

Mello melihat semua cokelat itu. Semua cokelat kesukaannya dari berbagai merek ada di meja. Pemuda bermata biru itu mengambil salah satu cokelat yang ada disana dan membaca bungkusnya.

'_Ferrero…_'

Mello membolak-balik cokelatnya. Kalau Mello tidak salah ingat, cokelat itu adalah salah satu cokelat yang harganya agak mahal. Dari mana Matt mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua cokelat ini?

Mello mengambil satu cokelat lagi, yang satu ini kelihatannya lebih mahal dari cokelat tadi. Cokelat dengan bungkus warna hitam ini memang agak sedikit mencolok dari yang lain. Mello membaca merek yang ada di bungkus cokelat itu.

'_Toblerone_…'

Mello menaikkan alisnya. Itu cokelat yang diberikan Matt pada Mello saat Natal tiga belas tahun lalu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Matt kecil memberikan cokelat padanya di hari Natal...

* * *

_Salju turun setiap tanggal 25 Desember di Winchester, London. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu anak-anak di _Whammy's House_, tak terkecuali Mello. __Meskipun ulang tahunnya sudah lewat dua belas hari, Mello tetap tidak kalah antusias dengan yang lainnya._

_Mello merobek kertas kado bewarna kuning itu, berusaha mengetahui apa yang ada di dalamnya. __Mello terdiam saat berhasil membuka kado itu. Dia mendapatkan dua batang cokelat dari salah seorang anak yang ada di panti asuhan itu, siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Matt._

"_Hei, Matt! Hari ini adalah hari Natal, bukan hari Valentine," celetuk salah seorang anak waktu itu. Anak-anak lainnya hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu.  
"Aku tahu," Matt kelihatannya tak begitu memerhatikan. Dia sibuk mengamati _goggle _pemberian Mello.  
"Lalu, kenapa kau memberi Mello cokelat?" anak yang lain bertanya.  
"_Karena Mello anak yang manis. Anak manis harus diberi hadiah yang manis juga_," jawab Matt yang masih mengamati _goggle_ yang ada di tangannya itu._

_Mello kaget. Dia tidak menyangka, masih ada orang yang mengatakannya manis setelah apa yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini. Mello selalu bersikap kasar pada semua anak, tak terkecuali pada Matt. Tapi, Matt masih bisa berpikir kalau Mello adalah anak manis._

_Mello melihat cokelat batang itu lagi. Dia berjanji, dia tak akan pernah melupakan cokelat pertama yang diberikan Matt padanya._

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih duduk di tempat duduk yang sama dari sejam yang lalu. Tangannya memegang satu batang cokelat merek Toblerone, cokelat pertama dari Matt. Cokelat itu mungkin bukan cokelat kesukaan Mello. Meskipun, kelihatannya cokelat ini agak berbeda dari segi tampilan, Mello yakin rasanya akan tetap sama: _manis_ .

"Kenapa cokelatnya tidak dimakan, Mels?" Matt tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Mello. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bertelanjang dada di depan Mello.  
"Apa-apaan kau? Membuat orang kaget saja," Mello hampir saja memukul Matt sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau Matt...

"Hei! Pakai bajumu! Kau bisa kedinginan nanti," kata Mello lagi.  
"Baiklah!" Matt pergi menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Mello berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Matt. Jangan sampai Matt tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Mello membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan memakan cokelatnya.

* * *

Matt sudah memakai baju yang kering dan tetap dengan motif garis-garis. Pemuda berambut merah itu membawa gunting dan beberapa obat-obatan saat keluar dari kamarnya, Matt mengambil perban dari salah satu kantung plastik yang dibawanya tadi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Matt?" tanya Mello. Dia sudah menghabiskan cokelat kelimanya.  
"Aku ingin mengganti perbanmu. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak menggantinya," kata Matt. Sambil menggunting perban itu secukupnya.  
"Ti-tidak, Matt! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Mello menghindar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini sendirian. Kau butuh orang lain untuk membantumu," Matt mendekati Mello lagi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Matt!" Mello tetap _ngotot_.

Matt memegang pergelangan tangan Mello yang terbalut perban itu dan berkata, "Tidak semua hal bisa kau lakukan sendiri. Terkadang, kau butuh seseorang untuk membantumu."

Mello kaget. Sejak kapan anak cengeng ini bisa berkata seperti itu? Lima tahun tanpa Mello di Whammy's House, Matt berubah menjadi orang yang agak sedikit dewasa. Mello sama sekali tak menolak saat Matt menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di sofa itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Matt mulai membuka perban yang ada di tangan kiri Mello kemudian perban yang ada di badannya dan yang terakhir, perban yang ada di wajahnya. Matt sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat melihat wajah kiri Mello yang penuh dengan luka bakar yang mulai sedikit mengering. Matt hanya mengambil perban yang sudah diberi obat antiseptik.

"Matt!" panggil Mello.  
"Iya?" Matt menanggapi panggilan itu, meskipun perhatiannya masih tertuju pada kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya.  
"Apa kau tidak jijik melihat lukaku?" tanya Mello.

Matt menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Kenapa aku harus merasa jijik?"

"Kau mendapatkan luka ini saat kau berusaha melindungi sesuatu yang berharga, bukan? Menurutku, luka ini sama sekali tidak menyeramkan."

Mello terkejut mendengar perkataan Matt tadi.  
'_Sesuatu yang berharga?_' batin Mello.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai!" seru Matt. Dia membereskan semua peralatan yang dibawanya tadi dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

Mello melihat hasil pekerjaan Matt. Balutan perban itu memang tidak rapi seperti biasa, tapi justru ini yang membuatnya terlihat menarik. Setahu Mello, Matt tak mau melakukan pekerjaan repot seperti ini –_yang tentu saja di luar bidangnya_. Sekarang, Matt mau repot-repot demi dirinya, menggantikan perbannya, membelikan banyak cokelat untuknya seperti tadi, padahal Matt bukan tipe-tipe orang yang suka bergerak dan keluar apartemen. Matt yang sekarang jelas berbeda dari Matt kecil yang ia tinggalkan di panti asuhan lima tahun lalu. Matt yang sekarang lebih... _dewasa._

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, Mels! Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Matt keluar dari kamarnya. Kali ini, dia memakai _vest_ bulunya.

"Aku ingin makan _junk food,_" ujar Mello.

* * *

Langit malam menggantikan langit senja di kota New York. Jalanan-jalanan yang ada disana makin ramai seiring dengan menggelapnya hari. Binatang-binatang malam juga ikut meramaikan susana dengan 'konser musik' mereka.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit mulai terlihat bersinar jika dilihat dari jauh. Tak hanya itu saja, apartemen-apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota New York tak mau kalah. Semua penghuni apartemen menyalakan lampu apartemen mereka, begitu juga dengan Mello yang sedang sendirian.

Mello terlihat sedang bersantai di ruang tamu milik Matt. Dia menyalakan televisi tua yang ada di ruangan itu. Mello merasa jengah melihat berita Kira dari tadi sore. Pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin sekali menangkap pembunuh sadis yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu. Tapi apa daya, Mello harus diam di tempat ini sampai lukanya benar-benar sembuh.

'_Near pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu_,' batinnya. Mata biru milik Mello masih tertuju pada objek _audio-visual_ yang ada di depannya itu

Mello mendengar pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Pintu tua itu berderit saat ada yang membukanya, itu artinya ada seseorang yang masuk ke apartemen ini. Mello melongokkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Mello mendapati Matt sedang melepas sepatu botsnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja.

Pemuda blonde itu melirik jam dinding yang ada disana.  
"Jam tujuh malam," kata Mello

"Apa?"  
"Kau meninggalkanku selama dua jam disini," kata Mello ketus. Dia paling tidak suka menunggu.  
"Ahahaha... maaf! Aku harus cari makanan yang pas untukmu," kata Matt beralasan.

Matt mengeluarkan semua isi dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ada _beef burger, soft drink, french fries, sundae chocolate, spaghetti_, dan masih banyak lagi.  
"Makanlah, Mello!" Matt menyuruh Mello untuk menyantap hidangan.

Mello menyipitkan matanya saat melihat makanan itu ada di tangannya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak suka dengan makanan tak sehat dan penuh lemak itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku akan membelikan makanan lagi untukmu," kata Matt. Dia kelihatannya sadar kalau Mello tak suka junk food.  
"Tidak, Matt! Aku makan ini saja," kata Mello. Dia mulai memakan beef burger yang ada di tangannya itu.

Mello memakan makanan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tidak mau membuat Matt repot lebih dari ini. Matt pasti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan uang untuk membelikan makanan untuknya. Karena itulah, Mello harus merelakan lambungnya diisi oleh makanan laknat itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat baik-baik saja dengan makanannya. Matt menyalakan _notebook_-nya dan mulai mengutak-atik benda itu. Mello yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa diam saja. Dia tahu Matt tak suka diganggu saat sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya.

Mello mulai memerhatikan orang yang ada di depannya. Matt terlihat serius, entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Mello menebak, Matt sedang bermain _game_ sekarang. Pemuda ini tak akan pernah lepas dari _game_, Mello yakin itu.

"Matt!"  
"Iya, Mels?" Matt menjawab panggilan sahabatnya itu.  
"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau ada disini?" tanya Mello.

Matt menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Mello, "Kulihat kau sudah punya banyak teman. Aku jadi tidak ingin mengganggumu."

'_Matt tahu soal mafia-mafia itu?_'

"Kau tahu soal mereka?" tanya Mello lagi.  
"Iya! Aku sudah ada disini sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu."

'_Tujuh bulan yang lalu? Sudah selama itu?_' batin Mello.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengganggu penyelidikanmu," kata Matt lagi. Matanya masih terpaku pada monitor itu.

'_Penyelidikan? Matt tahu soal kasus itu? Itu berarti, selama tujuh bulan ini Matt selalu mengawasiku. Itu artinya Matt tahu dimana tempat tinggalku dulu_,' batin Mello mengira.

"Lalu, Bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkanku dari ledakan itu?" Mello menanyai Matt lagi.

Matt terdiam sesaat. Dia tahu Mello akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Matt menghembuskan asap rokoknya itu dan berkata, "Sebenarnya, sejak lima bulan yang lalu, aku memasang penyadap dan kamera pengintai di markasmu."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Mello kaget mendengar pernyataan Matt itu.  
"Hal seperti itu sangat mudah dilakukan, Mello," kata Matt sambil tersenyum puas.

"Lima hari yang lalu, aku melihat banyak polisi datang ke markasmu. Aku tahu kau dalam bahaya waktu itu. Aku bergegas menuju markasmu, tapi aku terlambat. Markasmu sudah hancur dan menjadi puing-puing. Saat itu aku tahu kalau markasmu diledakkan oleh seseorang. Aku langsung mencarimu diantara puing-puing itu, tapi kau tidak ada disana. Dugaanku, kau melarikan diri. Karena itulah, aku mengelilingi daerah di sekitar markasmu selama berjam-jam. Setelah tiga jam, aku menemukanmu meringkuk di sebuah gang kecil yang kotor. Saat itu, kau mengenggam rosariomu yang berlumuran darah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kesini dan mengobati semua luka bakarmu itu," Matt bercerita panjang lebar membuat orang yang ada di depannya terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Aku terlihat seperti seorang pahlawan bukan?" tanya Matt sedikit bercanda.

"Iya! Kau seperti seorang pahlawan, Matt!" kata Mello. Dia ingin membuat pemuda berambut merah itu senang.

Jujur saja, Mello masih kaget dengan semua penuturan Matt tadi, terlepas dari bagaimana Matt memasang semua alat pengintai itu. Mello tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan diselamatkan oleh Matt, anak cengeng dan penakut yang selalu membuntutinya dari belakang saat mereka masih kecil. Dari semua orang yang Mello kenal, hanya Matt saja yang bisa berbuat baik padanya dan tanpa mengharapkan apapun. Mello tahu hubungan mereka seperti simbiosis mutualisme, saling menguntungkan. Tunggu! Keuntungan apa yang Matt dapatkan dari semua ini?

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Matt," kata Mello. Dia tersenyum.  
"Iya! Sama-sama," kata Matt kembali sibuk dengan alat elektronik kesukaannya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan Mello semakin membaik. Luka bakarnya mengering dan semua perban yang melilit tubuhnya sudah terlepas. Matt tahu bagaimana membuat Mello betah di apartemennya yang kecil dan berantakan. Hampir setiap hari, Matt melayani Mello: membelikannya banyak cokelat dan membantu mengobati luka bakarnya. Tak jarang, Matt terkena omongan pedas Mello. Mello selalu memarahi Matt tentang kebiasaannya mengonsumsi rokok. Matt senang, hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Ya! Benar-benar seperti dulu.

"Ayo! Masuk kesini, Mello," kata Matt yang sedang berada di dalam bath-up miliknya.

Mello berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya dan tangannya menggantung di dagu, dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Ayolah! Kau pasti butuh orang untuk menggosok punggungmu bukan?" Matt membujuk Mello agar mau mandi bersamanya.

Tadi pagi Matt memaksa Mello untuk mandi bersama, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Tapi, mereka sudah dewasa sekarang. Mello tidak mau melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Matt!" Mello akhirnya menyerah juga dengan semua bujukan Matt.  
"Kalau begitu, cepat buka piyamamu," kata Matt.  
"Kau berbaliklah. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku," kata Mello agak ketus.  
"Baiklah," Matt berbalik sambil sedikit bersiul. Dia terlihat senang karena bisa mandi dengan Mello.

Mello melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan langsung masuk ke _bath-up_ itu. Mello tidak mau memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun bagi Matt untuk melihatnya telanjang.

"Aku akan mengeramasi rambutmu, Mello," kata Matt. Dia mengambil botol _shampoo_ yang ada di dekatnya dan menuangkannya ke telapak tangan.

Matt menggosok-gosok rambut blonde milik Mello dengan tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan _shampoo_. Wangi _shampoo_ itu merebak di kamar mandi apartemen matt. Matt kelihatannya terlalu banyak menggunakan _shampoo_. Busa-busa bewarna putih kini memenuhi rambut _blonde_ itu. Matt terus mengusap kepala Mello, terkadang Matt memberikannya sedikit pijatan di kulit kepala Mello.

'_Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini dan melanjutkan penyelidikan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Near menang begitu saja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bergerak sendiri. Aku harus memanfaatkan sesorang_,' Mello sibuk berpikir sendiri.

Dia melirik ke arah Matt yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Ada sedikit pikiran untuk memanfaatkan Matt. Mello tahu Matt tak akan menolaknya.

Mello menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, '_Tidak! Aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan Matt. Anak itu bisa saja..._'

"Mello!"

"I-iya, Matt!" Mello sedikit kaget karena Matt memanggilnya tiba-tiba.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Matt yang masih megusap kulit kepala Mello.  
"Aku akan melanjutkan penyelidikanku tentang Kira dan mengalahkan Near," jawab Mello mantap.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu. Aku akan membantumu, Mello!" seru Matt.  
"Tidak, Matt! Kau bisa mati kapan saja," Mello memeringatkan Matt.  
"Mati kapan saja? Itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku," kata Matt santai.  
"Tapi, Matt..."

"Kau tahu, _dua itu lebih baik daripada satu_," kata Matt lagi.

"Aku tahu."  
"Baguslah!"

Mello tersenyum tipis. Mello tahu pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Matt akan selalu membantunya, akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

Mungkin setelah ini, penyelidikannya akan berjalan lancar. Mello akan melakukannya bersama Matt, seperti dulu.

Mulai sekarang, Matt dan Mello akan selalu bersama seperti dulu.

* * *

'_There were never any words  
But you always surrounded me with your selfless love_'

(UVERworld – Monochrome~Unnoticed Devotion~)

-_fin_-

* * *

A/N:

Fanfic semi-canon [?] pertama saya… :3 saya baru sadar kalau fic ini panjang juga.. ^^a –plaak-

Ini fic tersusah yang pernah saya buat. Saya harus mengkaji ulang komik Death Note dari volume 8 sampai volume 12. disitu saya baru inget, kalau Mello kena luka bakar di chapter 74 terus baru muncul di chapter 76 volume 9, sedangkan Matt muncul di volume 10 barengan ama Mello. Jadi, kesimpulannya, fic ini adalah _missing scene_ di chapter 75. :) meskipun, dah muncul duluan sich. #gagnyambungbanget#

Fic ini saya persembahkan buat seluruh penggemar MattMello di seluruh galaksi bimasakti... [?] terutama buat **AnnaYuki **yang belakangan jatuh cinta ama pair ini. Semoga kau suka, dear! :) Fic ini emang gag bagus, tapi saya ingin membuat **AnnaYuki** terus-terusan jatuh cinta ama pair ini... XDDD –duaks-

Judul fic diambil dari judul lagu berbahasa jepang, Yasashisa no Shizuku © UVERworld. Yasashisa no Shizuku kalau dibahasainggriskan menjadi A Drop Of Tenderness, kurang lebih begitu... :Da

Thanks for reading.  
Mind to RnR?  
Flames are allowed… :)


End file.
